


We Keep This Love In A Photograph.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, fluff????, i'll bring my smut back soon i promise lol, mickey is so in love ok, there is really no plot to this, they tease mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Mickey has a secret picture of Ian that he keeps in his wallet that no one knows about. One day when Iggy is running around looking for money he finds it and tells everyone about it. Everyone apart from Ian teases him. Ian is completely thrilled.





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph.

Mickey was not ashamed over stealing the picture of the red head that he loved. He definitely wasn't going to ask Ian for one even if they had been together for a while now. He was more open with Ian, showed his feelings more but there were still certain things that Mickey had a hard time with.  
So instead of asking Ian for a picture that he had, Mickey got on to Ian's phone and sent the picture to himself. He deleted the message off Ian's phone so he wouldn't know. Then proceeded to have the picture printed big enough for him to keep in his wallet. If anyone knew this then he would never hear the end of it.

Mickey and Ian had plans to go out then stay over at the Gallaghers for the weekend. Ian was in the shower so Mickey went through his room trying to find some nice clothes. He and Ian had gone shopping since Ian said that Mickey needed new clothes and yet, Mickey still always wore what he has had for the least few years. But tonight was going to be special so he figured he could wear something new to make the red head happy.

"You can take a shower now." Ian said, walking into the room. 

He had a towel around his waist and was using another to dry his hair off.

Mickey's eyes raked over his body and when he looked at Ian's face the red head had a huge smirk on it.

"Sorry, babe. We don't have time to mess around."

Mickey flipped him off, "Never said I wanted you anyway."

Ian laughed, "Go shower so I can get dressed you idiot."

Mickey put his wallet and his eyes out on the table in the living room so he wouldn't forget them before walking back into the bathroom. He never took clothes with him. He preferred walking to his room while dripping wet which often got him lectured at by Ian and sometimes Mandy.  
Neither of them expected him to listen.

 

"So where are you going tonight?" Mandy asked, opening her beer.

Ian shrugged, "Mickey planned most of this and told me to fuck off so I really don't know."

Mandy laughed, "That's Mickey for you but it does have me interested as to what he could have up his sleeve. Probably just something to get into your pants before spending the weekend at your place."

"I'm not complaining." Ian admitted, "But the fact he actually wants to go out and do something in public makes me pretty fucking happy."

 

Out in the living room, Iggy was sneaking around trying to find some money. He really didn't want to steal from Mickey or Mandy so he would just claim that he was borrowing it. So when he found Mickey's wallet laying on the table he stopped. He'd have to plan this carefully because Mickey would know that his wallet had been moved. He bit his lip and waited just in case Mandy or Ian came out and when they didn't Iggy figured it was the time to make his move.

He knew Mickey was loaded thanks to constant jobs and little things on the side but he still felt guilty. But when he opened his wallet, Iggy was not expecting to see a picture of Ian there. He grinned and pulled the picture out of the wallet before closing it and putting it back on the table. 

"Oh Ian!" Iggy exclaimed, "Please come here!"

 

It was at that time the bathroom door opened and Mickey walked out with a towel around his waist.

"What's he yelling about?" Mickey asked, drying off his hair.

Ian shrugged, "Dunno. You going to find out?"

"Might as well. Probably something stupid anyway."

Iggy had his arms behind his back with a huge grin on his face.

"The fuck you smiling like that for? It's creepy."

"I have something to show you guys." Iggy replied, "I think Ian will get a kick out of it."

"What is it?" Ian asked.

Iggy laughed and pulled the picture out from behind him and held it up, "Mickey likes to carry you with him!"

"The fuck you going through my wallet for!" Mickey yelled.

He lunged and sent Iggy to the ground.

"What are you carrying around a picture of Ian for?" Iggy mocked.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "I swear you're both immature."

"This fucker went through my god damn wallet, Mandy!"

"Let him up, Mick." Ian ordered.

Mickey glared at him, "Bite me, Gallagher."

But Mickey moved and grabbed the picture from Iggy shoving it back in his wallet.

"In my defense I didn't mean to find it." Iggy said.

"You intentionally went through my wallet." Mickey said, "You were looking for something."

"Yeah, money." Iggy laughed.

Mickey punched his arm, "Fuck off."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Mick." Ian spoke softly, "Makes me happy that you carry that around though I do have to ask where you got it."

Mickey didn't say anything causing his sister to laugh.

"He stole it!" She cackled, "He stole it right off your phone without you knowing." 

Ian grinned, "Is that true?"

"Fuck you!" Mickey snapped.

But there was a blush on his face.

"Mickey really loves you." Iggy laughed, "He really stole a picture of you and sent it to himself."

"You wanna fucking die?" 

"Shut up and stop threatening him." Mandy scolded, "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because no one was supposed to see it!" Mickey defended, "So get on Iggy for trying to steal money from me instead of me carrying around a picture of my boyfriend."

"I love it when you call me your boyfriend." Ian grinned, "Makes me happy."

"Would a kick to your ass make you happy?"

Ian rolled his eyes and the goofy grin never left his face, "Would it make you happy?"

"Mickey loves Ian! Mickey loves Ian!" Iggy shouted.

Mickey ran after the other boy who was running through the house. Ian and Mandy laughed as they watched the two jump over things and stumble.

"Someone is going to hurt themselves." Ian said.

"Let them." Mandy sighed, "They're both immature." 

"Shut the fuck up, Iggy!" Mickey shouted.

He got him in a headlock.

"Mickey." Ian warned, "Let him go."

"No." 

"If you don't then I'm not going to fuck you tonight."

Mickey blushed, "Don't say that shit in front of them!" 

"I won't if you let him go." 

Mickey sighed and let him go and shoved him, "Fuck off, Iggy."

But Iggy was all smiles, "You love Ian!"

"Ian, he better shut up or I'm going to kill him."

"You won't." Mandy giggled, "Just admit that you love Ian's face and you stole the photo."

"No." 

Ian walked over and wrapped his arms around Mickey and held tight even when the other boy tried shoving him away.

"Leave me alone, Gallagher."

But Mickey was putty and melting into Ian's arms though he really wish he could keep his wits about him.

"Want me to take a picture of this so you can shove it in your wallet?" Iggy asked.

Ian pulled Mickey back as he lunged after him again, "Stop starting shit, Mick. Besides, your towel is about to fall off. Do you want them to see your dick? We have to get ready to go."

"Can I kill them first?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe later but not now."

He pressed a kiss to the back of Mickey's head.

"Fine, fine." Mickey sighed, "But I'm taking my wallet so Iggy stays the hell out of it. If he needs money he can ask Mandy." 

 

He stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"That really makes you happy doesn't it?" Mandy asked.

Ian smiled and pulled out his own wallet before showing them the picture he had of Mickey that the other boy didn't know he took, "I'm sure this would make him just as happy."

They laughed quietly so the other boy wouldn't hear them.

"He loves me!" Ian shouted, "I love him too!"

"Fuck off, Gallagher!" Mickey shouted.

 

Later on when the two were laying in Ian's bed at the Gallagher house, Mickey whispered, "Yeah, yeah you idiot. I love you too."

Ian looked at him, "Couldn't admit that in front of the others?"

"They know I love you, Ian. I'd shout it to the whole world if it meant you'd be happy."

"Then do it." Ian smiled.

He sat up on his elbow and looked down at him.

"Excuse me?" Mickey asked.

"Shout it right now."

"Your family is asleep."

"So?"

"If I do then will you suck me off?"

"I'll do more than that."

Mickey sighed and sat up before clearing his throat, "I LOVE IAN GALLAGHER!"

His voice echoed through the whole house along with Ian's laughter.

"Stop laughing and start sucking!"


End file.
